


To Bring Him Home

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Happy Ending, Jannah is a Calrissian (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Jannah/Rose Tico, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Temporary Character Death, just a cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe and company bring Ben Solo back from the World Between Worlds. There is still a long way to go, though.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	To Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I thought that I needed to write this.

The celebration had died down. The trio (if you could call it that) had broken, Rey going off to Tatooine for a while, Finn still being hurt by the fact that Rey had kissed Ben (her cousin, but even so). And Poe had gone off to his room, just to be alone with his grief. 

He could still remember being stranded together with Kylo — the strange creature that wore Ben’s face. Kylo, telling him that it wasn’t his fault that he had been tortured — and how bizarre was it that Kylo had to tell him that? The moments of gentleness that Kylo had shown him, that Ben could still be in there, somewhere...

Ben had returned. It had just been at a terrible price. 

Poe closed the door to his room, just to be alone with his grief. 

***

It was later, Poe found, that he felt like someone was in the same room with him, in his own quarters. He turned around, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck start to prickle. And that was when he saw Ben’s spirit. Glimmering, faint, but looking more at peace than he had in quite some time. 

“You...you came back.” For a while, that was all Poe could say. 

“I do wish I’d come back sooner,” Ben said. “You needed me.”

Poe snorted. “Just now, you think that?” It was stupid, scolding a ghost for a kiss he had shared before he’d died, but...

”It’s not what you think it is,” Ben said. “Rey found that out later, but...we’re technically cousins. Palpatine did a horrible thing to my great-grandmother, so the Skywalker-Palpatine lines are all but linked.”

”Oh stars.” That had to be pretty bad, dying after being kissed by your cousin. That took a backseat to the fact that Rey had lost her family all over again. It was an uncomfortable feeling Poe had, feeling sorry for her — but maybe not that uncomfortable. “So she’s the last...”

”The first of the new,” Ben said. “She is more worthy of the title of Skywalker than I ever was.”

”Don’t say that...” 

“I made a lot of mistakes. I thought, at least, that reviving Rey would give me a chance to do some good. Just this once.”

There was so much more that Ben had done than just that. Poe bit his lip. “How can I see you?”

”You could say that growing up with the Force tree had some...unintended consequences. That and...I’m not properly a Force Ghost. A part of me got trapped.”

”The World Between Worlds.” Poe could remember Ben talking about it, that whole thing that meant the ability to influence life and death. “What if we could...get you out?”

”Maybe it’s what I deserve — ”

”Don’t you talk like that,” Poe said, forcefully. “Don’t you dare. If you’re going to redeem yourself, there’s so much more you can do. So much more.”

Silence. 

It wasn’t an argument that Poe expected himself to use. But it was an argument nonetheless, an argument that would hopefully knock some sense into his friend (the love of his life, at that).

”So you’ll come and get me,” Ben said. “Then what?”

”Then you can help me.”

”They’ll never accept — ”

”They will, Ben. It’ll take work, without a doubt, but I’ll be there as I should have been from the start. Because I love you, and believe in you.”

Ben stared at him. “You...”

”I do,” Poe said. “I never really said it, but it was there. And you...is there a place in your future for me?”

”Always.” A ghostly hand, cupping Poe’s cheek. “I love you. I love you with all my heart.”

”You aren’t scared to love anymore?”

”Do you remember what Bastila said to Revan, how nothing could make her feel safer than being loved by him? It‘s like that. And I didn’t think that was possible.”

There were tears running down Poe’s face. Despite everything, though, they were happy tears. Despite everything. They had gone through much together before Exegol, things like being stranded together. Things like Kylo being unable to fire on him during a space battle. 

“The entrance is on Ach-To,” Ben said. “From there...just pull me out of the place where Exegol happened. Where I faded away. I’ll see you.”

He smiled, even as he faded away. Poe smiled despite himself too. Ben said he’d see him...but Poe knew he would be seeing him too. 

***

He called up Rey. Rey agreed to it, agreeing to come and get her family. Finn came with them, as did Rose and Jannah. Neither Finn nor Rose liked Kylo, as a person, but they could come along to support their friends. And Jannah, recently revealed as Lando’s daughter, just wanted to meet her cousin. 

Poe just hoped, in that moment, that he would be able to find Ben. Save him. 


End file.
